Rankuyou
by itachirawks777
Summary: Itachi is a vampire. He escapes the cluctes of Orochimaru. He runs into Anko. Will love blossom? Will Itachi tell her about his past? Itachi's 13 in the first 2 chapters. AnkoXItachi. R&R if you want.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so I'm just getting the hang of things. Story is about Itachi being a vampire (yeah, I know, too many fanfics with Itachi as a vampire, I thought it would be fun to write), with pairings later on. So enjoy! By the way **_**Rankuyou**_** means fallen leaves in Japanese. Itachi isn't majorly OOC anymore! Oh, and Itachi's 13 in this part.**

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I might have mentioned.**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

He looked around the sun was fading and the shadows were extended in his village.

"Itachi, you better get home before night falls! Your mom will have a fit!" He heard a voice say.

He just waved to his friend and starting to walk in the direction of his old home.

"Are you Uchiha Itachi? The prodigy of the Uchiha Clan?" It asked silkily.

"Perhaps," Itachi said in serious tone.

" Well then, I've found you," the figure said coolly, hiding a chuckle.

"You were looking for me?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Orochimaru. And I'm deciding whether or not to use you to my advantage," he said, an evil smile spreading upon his lips.

"One of the Sanin, correct?" Itachi said to himself.

"Yes I am," he said examining Itachi.

"What do you want from the Uchiha Clan?" Itachi asked in a slightly angered voice as he noticed Orochimaru examining him.

"All right, I will," Orochimaru muttered to himself.

"What are you do-" Itachi was cut of by Orochimaru pinning him against the wall. Orochimaru grasped Itachi's wrist and held them above Itachi's head. Orochimaru pulled down part of the high neckband of Itachi's shirt, exposing his vulnerable neck.

Itachi struggled under Orochimaru's grip, the Sanin was stronger than he predicted. Orochimaru ignored him and grew out his fangs. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of them. There was yell of pain as Orochimaru sank his fangs deep in to Itachi's jugular vein. Itachi felt a burning sensation course through his blood, sending pain to every nerve in his body.

"What the hell did you do?!" Itachi yelled as he fell to the ground kneeling. He put his hand over where he had been bitten. _What is this burning? I feel like my veins are coursing with lava. What is he? And what is he going to do with me? _"What do you want?" Itachi managed to gasp out. He was now lying on the ground, helpless. He gritted his teeth and cringed at the pain.

"Transforming you into the image of my dream," he said starting to laugh at Itachi's pain.

"Why do I feel this burning?" Itachi snapped. Sweat began to slide down his jaw line.

"Come with me and you'll find out," he said in a snake-like voice.

"Why would I do that? You attack me and expect me to follow you?!" Itachi felt his knees quake and tremble. Weakness over took him. Itachi knew he wasn't going to hold out much longer. Before he passed out he knew he was being picked up.

* * *

When Itachi woke up he found that he was lying in the dirt of a cell. _Where am I? _He wondered.

"Like your new home?" Came a young man's voice. Itachi rolled over to see a man standing behind the other side of the cell. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto," he added adjusting his glasses.

" Where am I?" Itachi muttered as he tried stand up. A 'augh' came from Itachi and he cringed falling over as the burning came back.

"You might want to wait till the change is complete," Kabuto said dryly. Itachi gave him a cold, questioning look."Yes, you could say you being converted into a creature of the night," he said slyly.

"Vampires don't exist," Itachi said in a serious matter.

"Try telling that to the burning in your veins, hmm," Kabuto chuckled.

"The only way you could know the symptoms is if you were bitten too," Itachi said in a solenm tone.

"That is true," Kabuto agreed.

"Why does Orochimaru want me anyway?" Itachi asked knowing he would need more information to know what he was up against.

"You're an Uchiha right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes," Itachi said keeping a steady glare at Kabuto.

"And you have the Sharingan, right?" Kabuto said trying to get Itachi follow.

"Yes," Itachi asked.

"I'll let you find out for yourself," Kabuto explained.

Itachi had already figured that Orochimaru wanted his Sharingan once Kabuto asked about it, so there wasn't much to figure out.

"And don't ask because I won't tell, because if you escape then we wouldn't like for you spreading our secrets around now would we?" Kabuto said with a smirk on his face.

To Itachi the burning either ceased or he was too numb to feel it any more. He then drifted to sleep, only to be awoken by Kabuto's a few minutes later.

"How's the Uchiha?" Came that familiar snake-like voice.

"He's recovering well," he heard Kabuto say. "But let me ask him myself."

"Fine," Orochimaru agreed.

"Itachi, are you awake?" Kabuto said in a low voice. His question was answered when Itachi's cold eyes met his.

A chill ran up Itachi's spine. The snake-like man was leering at him. Itachi didn't show his fear or any emotion, but just kept the same sober look on his face.

"Well, you really need to be taught a lesson don't you?" Orochimaru chuckled. "We'll work on that when you recover," he said looking at the boy curled into a ball in the cell.

"I don't follow your commands," Itachi growled.

"Orochimaru-sama, I think that it would be best to leave him alone to recuperate," Kabuto advised.

"Fine, but keep someone here to guard him," Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said respectfully as Orochimaru walked out of the chamber. Kabuto gestured to a guard to come over. He ordered him to keep and close eye on Itachi. Itachi then faded back into sleep.

* * *

"Get up, Orochimaru wants to see you," he ordered. Reluctantly Itachi obeyed and stood up a little shaky at first, but managed to walk over to the door."And don't ask questions. From now on you speak when spoken to and you follow everything Orochimaru tells you," he warned.

They made their way to a large chamber Itachi thought to be a study.

"Ah, there you are," Orochimaru said in his creepy way. "Kabuto would you leave us for a while? I need to talk to the Uchiha privately," he asked sounding more like an order.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," he said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Now, I'm sure Kabuto told you a little about respecting me, correct?" Orochimaru said slyly.

"Yes," Itachi said quickly.

"Yes what?" Orochimaru eyed him.

"Yes Orochimaru-_sama,_" Itachi growled reluctantly.

"That'll do. Now you are going to play an important part in my plan to destroy Konoha," Orochimaru informed him. Orochimaru stood up from his chair and walked over to Itachi. Itachi tensed as he saw Orochimaru's sneer. Orochimaru was now behind him. "With your abilities I should be unstoppable," Orochimaru said as he began to trace the Uchiha Crest with his slender finger. Itachi shuddered, cursing himself for doing so. _Oh no, I can only imagine where this is going, _Itachi thought before he felt the hand move further down his back. At this, Itachi wasn't going to just stand there. He turned around and grabbed Orochimaru's wrist.

"Don't even think about it," Itachi snapped.

"Playing hard to get are we?" He said with a smirk on his face suggesting that he was thinking of something perverted.

"No, but I'd prefer to not be touched like that by _you,_" Itachi said putting a big emphasis on the word 'you.'

"You don't want to be touched? Afraid that I might do something Uchiha?" Orochimaru teased. Itachi glared at him. With that Orochimaru pinned Itachi against the wall.

"It's not that I'm afraid, I'm just disturbed by your actions." Itachi retorted as he lost grip on Orochimaru's wrist.

"Then you must be anxious I may possiblely do something like this?" Orochimaru asked, as he was about to run his hands down Itachi's body. Before he could Itachi kicked him away and sprinted toward the door. Itachi ran past Kabuto who apparently was standing by the door and could hear everything that was going on. Kabuto looked shocked as he saw Itachi run past him. Itachi ran as fast he could trying to find a way out. Any way out. Far away from Orochimaru. He ended up in a huge chamber that, to Itachi, looked like a dead end. He heard an evil laugh behind him. He stood there shocked that the pale man had found him already.

"I must say, you are and exceptionally quick runner. However you need a bit more training to be able to go faster," Orochimaru said with an evil smirk on his lips. Itachi turned to face him from a distance.

"I'd stay my distance if I were you." Itachi warned activating his Sharingan.

"So those are the Uchiha's famous eyes. How dashing," Orochimaru said playfully.

"I'll kill you, however I wouldn't like to get into such a confrontation," Itachi said bitterly. Itachi then noticed that fangs where starting to grow the angrier he got. Itachi lifted his hand to his mouth and stroked the new fangs.

"Like them?" Orochimaru asked noticing the fangs as well.

"So this is it?" Itachi muttered to himself._ A pair of fangs? After being in pain for hours, feeling like my veins were coursing with fire, and this is what I get? Pathetic,_ he thought, remaining taciturn.

"Too late now," Orochimaru smirked, obviously enjoying this. Itachi remained silent and looked away from Orochimaru.

"Giving up so soon Uchiha?" Orochimaru sneered. He silently walked over to Itachi who was waiting for the right moment to strike, silently plotting. "Well I suppose you'll listen to me now that you surrender. Seeing as it's hopeless to try to escape," Orochimaru said.

There was no response.

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru asked looking down at Itachi.

"No," He said in motivated voice as he made a swipe quickly at Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru caught his forearm.

"You really think that I would fall for your trick?" Orochimaru chuckled. "I'm going to share a secret with you," he said leaning over to whisper in Itachi's ear. "I don't fall for things easily." Itachi swiped at him with his other hand; the Sanin caught that one too. Itachi jumped back, forcing the Sannin to let go.

Itachi made his hand signs. _Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu! (Phoenix Immortal Technique!) _Itachi shot the fireballs at Orochimaru who easily dodged all but one. It managed to hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play. Fine," he said clutching his shoulder. He began reaching deep into his throat. "Kusanagi," Orochimaru said after pulling the long sword from his mouth.

Itachi's eyes widened. This was going to be harder than he thought. Itachi ran at Orochimaru. Orochimaru realized how fast Itachi really was. Itachi kicked feverishly at Orochimaru, but Orochimaru just blocked them. Itachi jumped back, and made his hand signs then, _Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu! (Great Fireball Technique!) _An enormous blazing fireball came hurling at Orochimaru.

This was it. Itachi thought he got Orochimaru, but the figure he hit seemed to melt into mud.He traced the area for the enemy.

Orochimaru had used his attack prevention technique successfully, but even that didn't matter because the Uchiha never looked behind himself. _Shikumi No Jutsu! (Death Foreseeing Technique!) _

Before Itachi knew what happened he saw darkness. Then he saw himself. Shurikens came flying from every direction. Cutting right through him. Blood began to spray as each penetrated his body. Itachi stood there horrified. _This has to be a genjutsu, _he thought as he watched his own gruesome death. Itachi fell to his knees as his body was overwhelmed with fear._ I need to gain control of this situation, but it seems this genjutsu is taking a heavy affect on my body rather than my mind, _Itachi thought. Orochimaru then strode in front of Itachi and picked him up by the collar. Itachi tried to keep his grip on reality, but he couldn't.

Orochimaru struck the wall with his sword. It came close to Itachi's face, close enough to try to scare Itachi. Orochimaru's movements were so quick that Itachi hadn't noticed that he'd been cut until he had felt the thin slash on his cheek leak blood. It slowly trickled down his jaw.

Orochimaru smiled an evil smile, "Oh, did I cut you? I'm terribly sorry." He leaned in near Itachi's face. Itachi felt something moist on his cheek as he shut his eyes. Orochimaru licked up the small amount of blood. Orochimaru liked the fact that he was in control and his prey was so easily to scared. He loved to see their faces once they've had a taste of his Death Foreseeing Technique. How they would quiver and shake or stop moving, too horrified to even stand up. To him it was all a game of predator vs. prey. Itachi slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Your comments are greatly appreciated. I hope the fixed version is better. Itachi is more in charater and I feel much better about that (thank you greenteamoose!).**

**Thank you!**

**Itachirawks777 **


	2. Trapped

**A/N: Second chapter, as always I don't own Naruto. Itachi is no longer as OOC as he was and I hope you like the improved version. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 -Trapped

Itachi woke with a small sting to his left cheek. Itachi sat up and slowly glanced around. He was in the small cell again. He noticed there was a small try of food near the door, but he just ignored it.

"So, I see your awake," came a calm voice. Itachi immediately recognized it as Kabuto's voice. Itachi showed he wasn't paying attention to him by turning his back to him. "So I guess you're not going to talk?" His question was met with the silence of Itachi. "I'd be wise of you to try to eat something," Kabuto muttered. "Orochimaru-sama wouldn't like to dispose of you. You are, to him, his perfected experiment." Kabuto said eying the door out.

Itachi just gave Kabuto a serious, questioning look.

"Orochimaru has been trying to find a way to create a stronger shinobi. One that's faster, stronger, and smarter than a normal shinobi, without having to under go months or even years of training," Kabuto answered, smirking because Itachi wasn't completely ignoring him. "I was able to come up with a medicine; the problem was that everyone I infected died. So then, I improved it. I did make an astonishing discovery, however, if I injected the formula into one person and then have the infected person pass it onto another that would cause the new receiver to have all the medicine could offer. That person was you, Itachi. I infected Orochimaru-sama with the medicine and had him pass it on to you. Orochimaru-sama isn't as powerful as the medicine can make him, but he has more power than before. The new power combined with your Sharingan could make you unstoppable," Kabuto explained.

No response, so Kabuto went on.

"Well, all this power has to be supported by something, right? I chose to have the new system be supported by blood, since it would be easy to receive after defeating a foe," Kabuto said becoming increasingly nervous at Itachi's solenm glare.

"So what you've created is an actual vampire? One that lives off the blood of it's victims and hides in the shadows?" Itachi asked not losing eye contact with Kabuto, and beginning to stand.

"Yes, however, I wasn't able to add that last part about hiding in the shadows," he smirked. "And you are one of many Itachi."

Itachi walked over to the bars were Kabuto was standing. Kabuto backed up a little.

"I thought you said everyone you infected died," Itachi said folding his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't mean Orochimaru didn't infect people," Kabuto leered. "But just because there's more of them doesn't mean you're not Orochimaru's favorite, after all you do have the Sharingan."

At this Itachi grabbed Kabuto by the throat. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me his favorite," he said in a calm, but bitter voice. "I didn't want to have anything with this experiment of yours. I didn't want to be turned into some distasteful excuse for a shinobi either. A true shinobi doesn't need experiments to enhance his power. I'd rather dispose of you with my Mangekyo Sharingan," he said in a stern manner.

"Ha! That's a lie. You don't have the Mangekyo Sharingan," Kabuto said trying to call Itachi's bluff.

"Try me," Itachi retorted. Itachi could tell Kabuto wasn't going to, though. Itachi let go of Kabuto's throat and silently walked over to the corner and sat down.

"Well, I'll inform Orochimaru-sama that your awake," Kabuto said walking off. _I wonder if I could bend the cell's bars,_ Itachi thought. He turned his head around and looked over to the door. He then stood up from the dusty floor and carefully went over to the door. He wrapped his fingers of his right hand around a rusty metal bar and held another bar next to it. He quietly tried to pull them apart, with little progress. The bars groaned with resistance, but finally they bent enough for Itachi to stick his head through. _Interesting_, he thought. He pulled more and more and finally was able to fit through the gap in the bars. He climbed through the bars and out to freedom.

Itachi worked his way through the maze of tunnels and corridors. He took a left and then a right. It wasn't before long when he finally found his way out of the living nightmare of Otogakure.

Itachi was able to make it back to the Uchiha Clan village and a few weeks later followed the Uchiha Clan massacre.

**Okay that's the end of the second chapter. In the third one is when he actually runs into Anko. I hope you liked it better! I don't think Itachi is as OOC, but tell me if he still is. Thanks for reading. Again comments are always appreciated!**


	3. The Return

**Hello! Finally was able to post this chapter and...Anko is finally introduced! :D So enjoy, and again, thanks for reading! As always I don't own Naruto or any of Misashi Kishimoto's works.**

Chapter 3- The Return

**Three years later...**

He found himself sitting in a teashop. He glanced at a familiar woman as she sat there sipping her tea and avoiding his eye contact, he took note of her faded purple hair. He then noticed her friend. She had dark hair and reddish, amber eyes. He knew she would be the one who was trouble. He finished his tea, and then stood up and walked out, his dark bangs flinging and covering his face. When he got outside he looked upon the wet streets and alleys of Konoha. The clouds thundered, threatening to rain again. He listened to the plish-plosh sound as someone ran behind him.

Then all of the sudden, "Hey Itachi-san!" Itachi hit the ground with a thud. He turned his head to see who had tackled him. It was the woman he looked at in the teahouse. "Long time, no see," she said in her tomboyish way. He tried to remember who she was. Nothing came to mind. "Hey, it's me, Anko, remember?" Then it struck Itachi; he had seen her before but never really communicated with her.

"Oh, hello," was all the dark haired man could say.

"Anko! What the heck are you doing? Leave that poor guy alone!" He heard a woman yell as she came running up to Anko and Itachi.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Kurenai. I was just...uh...you remember Itachi don't you?"

"Heh, how could I forget?" She looked at him in disgust, "You're one of the most unpleasant, low life's I've ever known."

"Nice to see you again Kurenai." He glared at her.

"Hey calm down guys. We can be friends right?" Anko said, smiling as she did so.

"Yeah right! That will be quite a task, considering who he is," she paused for a moment, " In fact I should probably call the ANBU on you right now!"

Anko gestured for Kurenai to come here. Kurenai leaned in to listen to what Anko was whispering.

"Hey, don't do that just yet. Let me have a little fun with this okay? I've got this completely!" Anko assured her.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong I'm stepping in," Kurenai hissed back.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what you're whispering about over there, but I would really appreciate it if you would get off of me," Itachi wheezed under the pressure of Anko. With that Kurenai stormed off. Knowing now of Anko's plan.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asked getting up.

"Yes, I'm fine," he mumbled, whipping his pants off.

"Here, why don't I take you back to my place? Maybe we can chat about we're you've been."

"Uh, well I really ne-"

"Oh nonsense! Come on it'll be fine," she said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up. He noticed how strong she really was. Then she held on tight to his arm and raced off to her apartment.

They finally go to her apartment and she unlocked the door. It was a small apartment but it was very quaint. It was also a little cluttered, but he didn't mind. She then walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything? Water, milk, sake, or tea maybe?"

"No I'm fine," he said.

"Okay," she said, getting out a mug and pouring what looked like this morning's tea into it. She then came into the living room where he was standing.

"Have a seat. Take a load off," she smiled. "So where have you been lately?"

"Not really anywhere," he mumbled, taking a seat on the couch.

_Ha! What a liar_, she thought. "Oh okay," she said, now looking at the contents of the mug.

"Well, as you can see, Kurenai is still pissy as usual."

"Cut the crap, Anko. I know you're just fooling around. I'm an S-ranked criminal. I know you're not inviting me into your house for no reason. I'm not stupid. If you're going to arrest me, now would be a good time," he growled, activating his sharingan.

_Damn, he's catching on faster than I thought. _"Heh, heh, who's fooling around? I'm uh, just trying to be a good friend that's all," she said nervously.

"We've hardly spoken to each other. I've only seen you a few times during my time at the academy."

"Well, well, Itachi, don't be so hasty," she smirked. "Would you rather be interrogated here, or the truth be tortured from you by the ANBU?"

"Neither, but I would rather you let me leave in peace. I have other things to do." He paused for a moment and looked at her face, " besides, why would I want to hurt a pretty face like that?"

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" She asked, acting as if she was greatly honored. She took the time to notice he wasn't in his usual Akatsuki cloak. Instead he wore a shirt with a high neckband, worn by the Uchihas, travelers cloak, and gray pants. _Well, it's not exactly perfect, but I'll give him credit for attempting to blend in_, she thought.

He noticed her staring, "What?"

She forgot she was staring and changed the subject. "So what brings you to Konoha?" He glared at her. "Humph, you know there's still the option of going to the ANBU."

"I'm not here for Naruto if that's what you're thinking," he grumbled under his breath. "You could say I'm on 'vacation'."

"Oh, right 'vacation', and you decide to go to Konoha. Is that it?" She eyed him skeptically, "You do realize that you're wanted by everyone here, dead or alive correct?"

"Yes, I do. I've know that for quite some time now, but there are a few things I need to think about you could say," he said softly. Anko could hear a bit of sadness in his voice. She decided to take a sip of the tea in front of her. When she did her expression changed from serious and intimidating to disgust and surprise. By her twitching eye he could tell the tea was bad.

"Heh, is the tea bad?" He asked teasingly.

"Worse than you think," she said trying to swallow the bitter liquid. He gave a weak smile, but it didn't last for long. At this Anko started chuckling to herself. "Sorry, I've never actually seen you smile," she apologized, giggling as she did so.

"That's interesting," Itachi said, looking away and glaring off into space. There was a long pause. Silence. _I need to get out of here before she actually does call the ANBU; then again I've escaped once. Who's to say I won't be able to escape again?_ "Well, if you're not going to interrogate me then I'll leave," he said in a cold manner.

"Oh, no the interrogation will start tomorrow. That is, however, if you accept my invitation," she said calmly.

"So, I have to make a promise to you that I'll be back here tomorrow evening?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, unless you don't have anywhere to go. You will be required to stay here," she said with a smirk.

"No, that won't be necessary. I do have a place to stay," he informed her

"I see you're well prepared," she commented. He just stared out the small window. " I expect to see you here at six o'clock tomorrow," she paused. "Who knows maybe I'll be kind enough to teach you how to make dango or something?" She grinned at him.

"How do you know that I won't leave or try to skip out?" He asked. To his surprise he found her now sitting next to him. Her arm was around his neck and her hand on his cheek. He noted the kunai to his throat.

"Do that and I might have to kill you," she said in a sharp voice then licking her lips.

"Good luck catching me, or killing me for that matter," he challenged. _This woman is dangerous. Better keep my eyes sharp._

"The pleasure's all mine. Of course I might have to get in line behind Sasuke. Wouldn't you think?" She asked, knowing she might have hit a soft spot.

"Sasuke, huh? Well, I suppose that's interesting then," he said mildly amused.

"Heh. Six o'clock. Don't be late," she warned letting go of him.

"Understood," he mumbled eying the door as he stood up. He then walked over to the door and left.

It seemed to cool down as Itachi walked out of Anko's apartment. He looked around; making sure no one was following him. The streets seemed deserted enough. Satisfied he began the events that had taken place a few minutes ago. He glanced up at the moon, which was full. He stood there in silence allowing it's light to shine upon his pale features. He stood there for a full minute then to decided to abandon the light and made his way through a dark alley. He knew it as a shortcut to the small inn he was staying at. He was half way through when a shadowy figure grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"What the-" was all Itachi could say as he eyed the pale man who had grabbed him. He looked as if he resembled a snake, and Itachi knew who it was, "Orochimaru." Rage filled Itachi and he revealed his fangs like an angry cat.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit. You're still that angry little boy I remember," came the figure's slick reply.

"What do you want?" Itachi snapped, ignoring his question.

"Heh, heh. You know what I want," he chuckled.

"Let go of me," he growled darkly, grabbing the hand that clutched his throat. Orochimaru leaned to Itachi's face. The closeness made Itachi uncomfortable.

"I want you to come back. I still haven't seen the full effect of the 'medicine' ," he said in Itachi's ear.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to have to decline your offer," Itachi said, gripping Orochimaru's wrist tighter.

"That's a shame because my next option is to use force," Orochimaru growled, wincing at Itachi's grip.

"I'd like to see you try." Itachi glared at Orochimaru.

"Well that's not really necessary. It would defeat the purpose of taking you back in one piece," Orochimaru said slyly, not disguising the rage in his voice.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Let go of me," Itachi said darkly.

"What do you think a pup like you can do in your position?" Orochimaru asked with an evil grin spreading across his snake-like face. Suddenly Itachi kicked Orochimaru away. Orochimaru hit against the opposite side of the alley.

"Thank you. Now get lost," Itachi growled.

"Well, now, you just think I'll leave after _that_?" Orochimaru sneered, regaining his balance.

"I'm not just _thinking _for you to leave, I'm telling you to leave. Go whine to your boyfriend, Kabuto. I don't have time to be dealing with you," Itachi said, glaring at Orochimaru and turning to walk off.

"You better watch you back then, Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru warned before disappearing into the night.

"Humph," Itachi grumbled. He looked both ways to make sure the small scuffle hadn't disturbed the few people who where still out. Surprisingly he was able to make it the rest of the way along the winding streets and alley ways of Konoha to the inn with only a few glances in his direction. He made his way up the stairs and to his room. He unlocked the door and silently walked into the darkness ahead of him.

It wasn't as late as Itachi thought when he finally looked at the clock. Itachi went to the bedside and changed into something comfortable. Slowly he slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling. _I should keep and eye out for Orochimaru then. Who knows what schemes he has up his sleeves, he thought before falling asleep._ Itachi knew he wouldn't get good nights sleep, but he decided to try.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always accepted. Yay! Anko was introduced! **

**-Itachirawks777**


	4. Dango and Questions

**I know I might have posted this a little too early, but I was inspired today so I decided to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Naruto btw.**

**Me-Okay, Itachi, today we're going to make Kushi-dango.**

**Itachi-?? -/.\-'**

Chapter 4- Dango and Questions

Anko woke that morning in an even better mood. She was very pleased with her conversation last night. She was hoping he would skip out so she could have the thrill of the chase, but figured Itachi as a man to his word. Perhaps she could get him to talk tonight. _Heh, this will be fun,_ she thought. Anko went through the day as normal as any other boring day, saving cats from trees and the lot. She stopped by the market and bought the ingredients for dango and sweet bean soup (her favorite.)

Anko finally returned home and realized how messy her apartment really was. She placed her things on the counter and began her clean up. When she was satisfied with the less cluttered house, which wasn't exactly clean, she began to take out the ingredients for tonight. _Hm, let's see. I have the rice flour, sugar, cornstarch, and some bamboo sticks, _she thought as she shuffled through her small pile of dango ingredients._ Perfect! At least I know we can have some dango tonight. Now do I have every thing for the soup? _She then began shifting through the second paper bag._ Um, lotus seeds, adzuki beans, brown sugar, and I'll need to dry these tangerine peels. _She held up the tangerines and examined them before placing them on the counter as well._ Well, I do have everything._ She put her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

**A few hours later...**

Itachi stood at the entrance to her apartment and knocked three times. He glanced out the widow. A small shadowy movement caught his eye, but it was too late to check it out because Anko opened the door.

"Well, I guess you are a man to your word after all. Damn, and I was wanting to chase you down. Oh well," she said leaning on the threshold. "Hmm, It's almost exactly 6 o'clock. Interesting...well let's make dango." She opened the door as wide as it would go and let Itachi in. "Wash your hands before we start. I'm not eating if your dirty hands have touched the food," she said with a grin.

Anko began to work effortlessly as she put the rice flour into a bowl of warm water that, Itachi guessed, was pre-prepared. She began to knead the dough and create perfectly round dango balls. He watched her work and was impressed by her abilities...so far. "Here, lazy head, you can help me knead this dough, too," Anko said scooting the bowl closer to him. Itachi copied her movement with his Sharingan and was able to make a perfect dango ball. "Smart-ass," she grumbled.

"Smart-ass?" He said, " Well, that's an interesting way to put it." A was straight face plastered to his skin.

"You need to smile more often! Your face will stick that way," she said with an 'I've got an evil plan' grin. "And I know how to get you to smile." She stuck her hand in the bag of rice flour. Pulling out a nice hand full she chunked it at his face.

She missed his face, but Itachi didn't even bother to dodge. _What a child. She doesn't even seem serious about my capture in any way, _he thought as the powdery dust settled and he was able to examine the white patch on his shoulder. Itachi grabbed a towel from the small counter and silently wiped off the flour.

"You're no fun," Anko complained as Itachi set the towel back down on the counter.

"I'm rather surprised that you're not interrogating me," he said quietly.

"Oh, the interrogation is after we eat," she said with a deadly smile. Anko set the finished dumplings on the steamer. "Okay, we wait 10 minutes, so let's get started on the sauce," she grinned and began making the Kushi-dango sauce. Itachi decided to just stand back and watch, not wanting her to throw things at him again, and waited for her to finish. When it was done she set it to the side and began on the sweet bean soup. Again Itachi watched wondering if this really was a diner or if it was just sweet night at her house. Anko gestured over to the small table across from the kitchen and Itachi obediently sat down.

"I'm just finishing up," she said as he glanced over to see her pour sauce over the shish co bobbed dango. She brought over the plates and food to the low table. After placing down the food she went and got some tea and cups. _The food looks like it was taken from a cookbook, _Itachi thought. Apparently she was rambling on about something because she seemed to finish a long story when she said, "And, I assure you, the tea is freshly made. Not left out all night and day. Yuck!" She stuck out her tongue remembering the taste of the awfully bitter tea. The two began eating in silence, and to Itachi's surprise the food tasted as good as it looked.

After a while Anko broke the silence, "Let the interrogation begin." She looked over to Itachi and sat up. "My questions will be simple. Be as honest as you can," she said clearing her throat. "What is your favorite color?"

Itachi looked at her. _Some interrogation this is going to be, _he thought. "Why do you ask?" He said in a polite manner, trying to hide the skepticism in his voice.

"Hey, hey, this is _my _interrogation. I'm allowed to ask whatever question I want," she said leaning over the table with her eyebrow raised.

Itachi let out a small sigh, "I suppose crimson or some other deep red color."

"Interesting. Now, do have a favorite food?" She grinned resting her chin on her hand that was propped on the table.

"No, not really," he said quietly.

"Alrighty then. When is your birthday?" She asked now disappointed that he didn't have a favorite food.

"June 9th," he said. _Well it could be worse, he assured himself._

"Hmm. I suppose that's all for today," she said as she picked up her empty plate and bowl. "Tomorrow we'll start some real interrogation questions. Tonight I was just seeing if you would answer truthfully," she said with a wide smile.

"Am I to meet you here at the same time then?" Itachi asked.

"Yep, and don't be late," she warned. "I will be asking questions as soon as you get here. And don't forget that if you lie to me the ANBU will have fun torturing the truth from you." This time her foxish grin was more intimidation than friendliness.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he walked out the door.

Itachi slunk into the darkness as soon as he was out of the apartment building and quietly climbed up to the top of the roof, digging his elongated nails into the sides of the building. From there he looked apon his old home. He quickly leaped efforlessly from one roof to the next, taking a different route to the inn. Itachi made sure the precaution was made to avoid Orochimaru. The inn was now in sight and he began to climb down the side of the building he was on a few blocks from the inn. He made his appearance less noticeable by walking faster, but nobody was going to bother to look at some guy in a black cloak, so he was just disregarded and they continued what they were doing. Itachi walked into the inn with a small glance from the owner who was smoking a cigarette and reading a dirty book (Icha Icha Paradise.) He finally came to his room and unlocked the door. He walked without fault through the complete darkness. He changed clothes and lied in the bed. Before he knew it he was fast asleep, but instead of his usual nightmare, the image of Anko floated in and out of his dreams.

**Thanks for reading! And I also found out why the last few sentences were italiced and I didn't know. My computer's a butt head and appently likes to put things in italics, but it is my fault for not looking over it, so sorry if you were confused. It's fixed now so don't worry.**

**-Itachirawks777**


End file.
